Just a Little Wish
by Espada de el Corrupto Dios
Summary: Just a short story idea I had about what happened when Lizbeth found out about Kirito and Asuna's marriage.


Just a Little Wish

**[48****th**** floor of Aincrad: Lindarth]**

After a quick breakfast I and coffee, I changed into my blacksmith's uniform, though it more closely resembled a waitress outfit, and inspected myself in my full-length mirror. Satisfied with what I saw I made my way to my store. After checking that all was in order I exited the store, flipped the CLOSED sign, and gave the players waiting for entrance a dazzling smile.

The days was going along rather slowly after the initial influx of customers and I was tired for working late into the night finishing orders, so I decided to take a nap in rocking chair on the porch of the shop. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice call me. My eyes fluttered open and in front of me were two of my best friends Kirito and Asuna. Both were part of the Knights of the Blood, the strongest guild in the game, and usually only had time to come by for maintenance on their equipment.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I yawned

"We have some exciting news Liz," Kirito said with an uncharacteristically large grin

"We're getting married!" Asuna all but yelled

It took me a few seconds to process the information but when it finally clicked I gained a grin of my own.

"It's about time you two finally got together," I said as I gave Asuna a hug trying to ignore the lance of pain in my heart.

"You've got to tell me everything. How, when, and where did it happened? Was it romantic? Who proposed? Did it have anything to do with that cat cost-mmpf!?" my rambling was stopped as Asuna covered my mouth with her hands.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again Lizbeth," she said with a rather menacing smile getting a confused look from Kirito.

"Right, sorry about that. Let's go inside and continue this," I said as I ushered them inside the store.

As Kirito passed by me I whispered, "I'll tell you about it later," I heard him chuckle

"I heard that you two!"

"Busted," he said with a grin

After a few minutes we were settled in and they recounted the story of Kirito's proposal. It was all rather shocking to hear. Especially the part of when Kirito had been forced to kill the Kuradeel man. We talked for a few minutes before I stood up.

"Ok! Come on Kirito it's time I gave you the big sister talk."

"Big sister talk?"

"Yup," I chirped," since Asuna's family isn't here to scare you like any family should I got to be the one to do it."

I quickly pushed him to the other room before he could protest.

"Asuna you just sip tea, read the newspaper, and look pretty. We'll be done in a sec," I said before I closed the door.

We talked for a few minutes. Just idle chatter with me trying to scare him and him just brushing it off. It wasn't long before I grew tired of it.

"You'll protect her right?"

"With my life."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I lowered my gaze and sighed.

"Do you remember that quest we did all those months ago?"

"As if it were yesterday."

Hesitantly I took his hand into my own; he didn't object. Even after so long I still loved him, and now he would never be mine. I had thought I accepted this fact months ago, but the twinge of pain in my chest said otherwise. Before I knew it the words came out.

"Kirito would you…grant me a selfish little wish?"

He raised an eyebrow but answered none the less, "If I can do it I will."

"Just close your eyes and lean down a little."

Though he hesitated a little he did as I asked. I cupped his face with my hands and without a moments pressed my lips to his. It was a brief kiss, and I pulled away before he could react. He looked shocked beyond belief, but not as shock as I was when he kissed me. It was rushed and clumsy, but filled to the brim with emotion. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, which earned him moan, and kissed me more. I don't know how long we kissed, but we only separated when we became aware of the trail of saliva connecting our tongues. We looked into each other's eyes panting slightly our faces red.

"Kirito! Lizbeth! Are you two done? I got a message form the commander we need to go."

"O-ok just a sec"

It was Asuna. I had completely forgotten she was here. The full weight of what we just did crashed onto me and from what I could see on Kirito's face it did to him as well. We looked at each other. Shame evident in our eyes.

"This didn't happen."

"Agreed," I said as we exited the room. Kirito walked towards the front of the store where Asuna was waiting. She offered him her hand, and just for a moment I thought I saw him hesitate to take it. I touched my lips lightly with a thought. 'Maybe he isn't entirely hers.'


End file.
